Bobbie Draper (TV)
Gunnery Sergeant Roberta "Bobbie" W. Draper is a member of the Martian Marine Corps. The toughest member of her squad and a disciplinarian when it comes to anyone acting out of line. She is a fiercely nationalistic Martian dedicated to the dream of terraforming the planet. Biography Background Bobby was born on Mars in the 24 century. Because military service is compulsory, she underwent military training. Over time, she evolved in ranks and became one of the MCRN's best soldiers. Even before the situation between the UN and the MCR escalated to extreme levels, Bobbie believed that engaging into war against the Earthers was the only way to secure Mars' safety and continuation of the terraforming project. She is known to having welcomed Travis into her squad, even though she knew that he originated from Earth, thus implying that she does not discriminate Earthers from Martians when it comes to loyalty. Throughout the series |-|Season Two = In , Martian marine Bobbie Draper undergoes a brutal training exercise before being deployed on the Scirocco to investigate why a research station on Saturn’s moon, Phoebe, has gone dark. In , Bobbie struggles with the news that the Martian moon Deimos has been destroyed by Earth. Bobbie is eager to join the fight for Mars, and is frustrated when she is assigned to the Jovian moon, Ganymede. In , Bobbie and her Martian marine crew are deployed on Ganymede as part of a mission to secure a food supply. She and her team are holding the line between the UN army and the Marines when something goes wrong. Suddenly, their comms are jammed and they see UN patrolmen quickly advancing upon them. Before Bobbie knows what, she’s attacked by some thing and her entire crew is dead. In , Bobbie is revealed to be the only member of her crew who survived the Ganymede incident and her memory of the event is hazy. With so much riding on her testimony, politically, the higher ups in the Mars Navy press her for information, but all she can remember is that United Nations army was running from something. Bobbie’s story doesn’t mesh well with the narrative that the Martian Navy is trying to construct (ostensibly to maintain peace, but perhaps for another purpose), and they inform Bobbie that she will have to depart for Earth to give a false testimony; stating that she and her team fired on U.N. Navy troops first. In , Bobbie arrives on Earth to offer her testimony from Ganymede. She lies, under orders from Martian Navy higher ups, and says that her unit mistakenly started firing upon the UNN troops, and is deeply upset when one of her marines is thrown under the bus as the instigating force behind the battle. senses that Bobbie is hiding something and requests more time with her. Bobbie almost lets it slip that a “something” with no vacuum suit attacked them, but quickly gets back on script. In , Bobbie manages to escape her quarters after being kept there as prisoner. Eventually, she reaches the ocean. However, she is suddenly interrupted by Avasarala, who finally has a moment with Bobbie and tries to get the truth about what really happened on Ganymede, but Bobbie is still reeling from her experience at the UN and has yet to trust the Earther politican. Personality A fiercely nationalistic Martian, Gunnery Sergeant Roberta Draper is the toughest member of her squad and a disciplinarian when it comes to anyone in her squadron acting out of line. Her father served before her and paved the path for his daughter to be an exemplary member of the Martian Congressional Republic Navy. Bobbie excels in combat and is eager to user her skills to help create an new Earth on Mars. Trivia * Called "gunny" by her squad, as in Gunnery Sergeant Appearances Season 2 Media Images File:Bobby-207-post-ganny-incid.jpeg|Bobbie tries to recall the events on Ganymede File:TheExpanse-Bobbie-MarsVisualization.jpg|Viewing the visualization of Mars terraformed File:BobbieTV.jpg File:Goliath_Mk_III_Powersuit.jpg|In the Goliath Mk III Powersuit File:S2_icon.png|Intense while readying her squad for training File:TheExpanse-Bobbie-S2-Feb1.jpg|Season 2 promo featuring Bobbie External links Category:Characters (TV) Category:Female Characters (TV) Category:MCR Navy